Never will I leave you
by Amandffyjbdsgj
Summary: Emmy går sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts, hon tillhör elevhemmet Slytherin och Voldemort är som starkast. Emmys vänner har valt  mörkrets sida, men inte hon. Hon vill passa in i Slytherin men tycker inte som dem alls. Och så dyker någon upp som förändar allt!
1. Oroligheter

**Kapitel 1. Oroligheter**

_När jag först fick hem brevet för sex år sedan trodde jag att det var ett dåligt skämt. När det sedan knackade på en professor på ytterdörren för att förklara allt för mig trodde jag fortfarande inte helt på det. Och nu efter sex år på Hogwarts, år av Basilisker, magiska trekamper och dödsätare som förstört skolan så har jag äntligen förstått allvaret i detta krig. Aldrig har det varit så spänt och strängt på skolan. Dödsätare som rektor och lärare och det värsta av allt är att vi Slytherinelever ska förväntas att tycka om det. Vi ska stå på Mörkrets Herres sida medan de andra elevhemen ska göra revolt. Idag är jag myndig. Idag fyller jag sjutton. Jag bestämmer över mig själv nu och tro det eller ej, men jag tror att jag är kär_

Jag lade tillbaka fjäderpennan på nattduksbordet och såg noga till att det billiga bläcket hann torka innan jag stängde mitt anteckningsblock och lade det i min stora koffert. Det låg redan fem andra där, en för varje årskurs på Hogwarts som jag hade gått, jag tog med dem överallt utifall jag skulle vilja se tillbaka på mitt liv som häxa. Det var nämligen så att jag skrev ner allt som hände och som jag kände. Innan var jag en stridslysten flicka som spökade ut mig i skolan så pass så att de små barnen blev riktigt rädda, jag var ensam och missnöjd med mitt liv, och därför hade jag gjort mitt yttersta för att göra min mammas liv lika eländigt. Men det var en flicka på elva år, nu såg jag mer normal ut och försökte att passa in så gott som det gick. Det hade gått bra de senaste åren men nu, när Mörkrets Herre var så pass närvarande, så hade alla i mitt elevhem valt hans sida eftersom de hade föräldrar som tjänade honom eller för att de var rädda. Så det var helt enkelt mycket svårare att smälta in om man hade helt andra åsikter. Som jag. Jag lyfte upp den äldsta utav anteckningsböckerna och slog upp första sidan.

_Mitt liv är som en lam bok. Min pappa är död av någon mystisk sjukdom och min mamma gör allt för att jag ska kunna smälta in i plugget. Men jag vill inte vara som dem! Överklassarna som tror att världen kretsar kring dem. Nej, jag vill vara mig själv, och jag är trött på mammas försök till att leka lycklig familj. Släkten på min pappas sida är helt okänd, och mammas alkis-föräldrar är inte mycket till släkt, så det ser ut som om jag måste stanna kvar med mamma i minst fem år till. Om bara något nytt kunde hända! / Emmy _

Jag tänkte tillbaka på hur jag sedan fått reda på att min pappas släkt var ivriga anhängare till Mörkrets Herre och att "den mystiska sjukdomen" som jag beskrivit i min skrivbok snarare var en väl utförd dödsförbannelse, kastad av min farbror som straff för att min pappa hade fått barn med min mugglar-mamma. Faktum var att jag inte brydde mig om att min pappa hade blivit mördad utav sin bror, det fanns så mycket död runt om i hela trollkarlssamhället ändå. Så nu när min mamma var död så bodde jag faktiskt hos min farbror Antonin Dolochov under somrarna. På måfå bläddrade jag lite i blocket och uppfattade enstaka meningar som: _Är det här något slags skämt?_ och _Jag vet att jag är annorlunda, men en häxa?_ men lade det sedan i tryggt förvar i kofferten igen innan jag somnade. När jag vaknade igen samma dag skulle det vara den 31 mars 1998, dagen då jag blev myndig.


	2. Ja, jag är udda

"Wow, sjutton år!" suckade Samantha, "vi måst ha fest!" Utbrast hon sedan. Jag såg på henne och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är inte en sån person och förresten, vem skulle vilja komma på _min_ fest?" Sade jag uppriktigt. För det var sant. Jag stack inte ut i mängden. Jag var bara "nån tjej från Slytherin".

"Men kom igen, nu har vi en andledning till att dra ihop nåt, du vet hur galna sjundeårseleverna är. Och vi behöver inte ens säga att du fyller år." Försökte Sam. Jag var ganska lätt att övertala och Sam var bra på att manipulera. Dålig kombination hade jag kommit fram till, men den här gången skulle hon inte få sin vilja igenom.

"Nej, om någon utav Carrow's får tag på oss är det kört." Försökte jag men Sam bara log.

"Vi har festen i vid-behov rummet." Sade hon enkelt.

"Det vägrar ju öppna sig nu för tiden."

"Men vi ska få det att öppna sig."

"Nej Sam." Men hon gav sig inte.

"Okej, det är dom idiotiska Gryffindorarnas fel, jag vet inte vad dom sysslar med där inne men vi har festen i trollhålan då." Sade hon. Den så kallade "trollhålan" vad ett särskilt unket rum längst in i fängelsehålorna som fått sitt namn efter stanken.

"Det behövs bara ett par kraftiga urrensningsförtrollningar så är saken klar", argumenterade Sam, "men kom igen, jag vet att du vill. Vi kan bjuda in killar!" Strålade Sam.

"Jaja, gör som du vill. Jag fattar inte ens varför du försöker få mitt godkännande, du gör ju ändå som du vill." Sade jag i ett försök att vara arg. Hon reste sig hastigt upp från golvet vi satt på, log lite överlägset mot mig och skyndade ut ur sovsalen. Jag anade vad hon skulle göra.

"Har du hört om den där festen?" Viskades det om i korridorerna, men väldigt tyst eftersom tvillingarna Carrow snokade runt efter en andledning att utöva Cruciatusförbannelsen på elever. Sam hade gjort ett strålande jobb med att sprida ut informationen. Det kunde jag inte neka till och jag visste att hon var den bästa på att fixa fester också.

"Tja, med två äldre bröder så har jag lärt mig några festtrix." Brukade hon säga och slänga med sitt ljusa hår när någon undrade hur hon lyckades. Det jag oroade mig för mest var hennes avsaknad för respekt mot reglerna, och många kunde åka fast ordentligt om vi blev påkomna.

"Inga Hufflepuffare eller Gryffindorare får komma in." Väste hon år mig på svartkonst lektionen där vi satt längst bak i klassrummet och såg på hur ena Carrow fick en elev att göra otroligt pinsamma saker under inflytande av imperiusförbannelsen.

"Alla får komma." Viskade jag tillbaka.

"Var är din släktstolthet? Har äckliga smutsskallar rätt att få komma in på vår fest." Fräste Sam och jag nickade.

"Ja, jag vet. Jag är udda men om vi ska ha en fest får alla komma… alla över femte årskursen." Sade jag. Sam suckade men nickade. Sedan var jag tvungen att hastigt kasta mig åt sidan eftersom en Gryffindorelev kontrollerad av imperioförbannelsen kom flygande mot vår bänk. Professor Carrow skrattare hånfullt och fick eleven att göra en magplasklandning på stengolvet. Jag kände mig äcklad av hans beteende. Amycus Carrow var en vän till min farbror, men ändå hatade jag hans sätt att undervisa och jag hatade honom.


	3. Ur Dean Thomas perspektiv

**Ur Dean Thomas perspektiv**

"Parvati, det är min tur nu!" Ropade Dean, vid-behov rummets alla badrum räckte inte till för alla inneboende var Deans anseende. Men han hann knappt tänka tanken innan en ny dörr hade dykt upp bredvid den han stod och bankade på. Dörren gled upp och visade ett nytt badrum.

"Var det något du ville Dean?" Kvittrade Parvati och klev ut ur badrummet tätt efter Lavender. Dean mumlade förargat och klev in i det nya badrummet istället. Han var ofta på dåligt humör nu för tiden, och inte konstigt. Allt på Hogwarts var så olikt det Hogwarts han en gång hade gått i med Dumbledore som rektor. Nu fanns det bara elände och de flesta äldre Gryffindoreleverna levde nu tillsammans med Hufflepuffare och Ravenklaware i vid-behov-rummet. _Jag saknar sovsalen._ Tänkte Dean för sig själv. Han orkade inte höra på flickornas fnitter på kvällarna eller hur Seamus och Susan Bones jämt kysstes bredvid honom på kvällarna. Ja, han var trött på Hogwarts. Det enda han hade att se fram emot var festen som skulle äga rum samma kväll. Parvati och Lavender hade uppenbarligen gjort sig iordning precis som han tänkte göra. Han såg sig om i det nya badrummet. En del snygga tröjor hängde längst ena väggen och en hylla full med hårprodukter och sprayer fanns på motsatt sida. Alltihop precis i hans smak. Han valde en tröja med blå ränder som passade ihop med hans mörka hy och sprayade några sprut parfym på halsen. Fem minuter senare var han, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus och Susan smygandes på väg ner till fängelsehålorna.

_Jag kan bara hoppas på en lyckad fest ikväll. Kanske kommer jag ha tillräckligt med mod till att prata med han, Dean, från Gryffindor ikväll, eller kanske inte… Jag kanske inte ens kommer, vad vet jag? Det är ju trots allt en Slytherin som har ordnat festen. Hoppas han kommer… /Emmy_

"Din klänning är verkligen fin." Berömde Seamus Susan. Dean kunde inte motstå att i smyg himla med ögonen. Parvati såg på honom med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ja, den gröna nyansen passar verkligen dina ögon." Log Parvati och Susan tackade lite generat. Parvati var alltid den som pratade mest och beundrades av många. Dean tyckte om henne. Det svarta håret som hon nyligen klippt upp en aning och de mandelformade bruna ögonen, för att inte tala om hennes sprudlande personlighet. Ja, Dean hade sannerligen drömt om henne många gånger. Men han antog att Parvati bara såg honom som en vanlig, medelmåttig kille.

Facklor var tända längst vägen och luften kändes inte alls lika frisk längre, de fem gick runt ett hörn och så hördes dunk från musiken. Antagligen var det en väl utförd muffliatoförtrollning som höll ljudet "på plats". Lavender hade redan skuttat iväg med Parvati in bland folkvimlet och Seamus bjöd upp Susan att dansa. Dean stod ensam kvar, osäker på vad han egentligen gjorde där. Det vad ju trots allt Samantha från Slytherin i årskursen under honom som hade anordnat festen. Var Dean egentligen bjuden? Han gick längst kanten av hålan bort till andra sidan av rummet där det stod eldwhiskey uppradat plus en massa andra konstiga blandningar. Dean hällde upp ett litet glas och svepte det med ens. Han tänkte att allt skulle lösa sig med en skvätt alkohol i blodet.

"Du borde testa den här." Hördes en röst bredvid honom, Dean vände sig om och fick de ett par underbart isblåa ögon se upp på honom. Flickan bar en ursnygg midnattsblå kort klänning som hon drog lite oberört i och hennes kastanjebruna hår svallade i vågor längst hennes rygg.

"Uum… vad sa du?" Frågade Dean dumt utan att kunna slita blicken från henne.

"Jo", flickan lät lite osäker, "den där vita drycken är mycket godare." Sade hon och hällde upp två glas, ett gav hon till honom.

"Tack." Stammade han och smakade, den var fräsch med smak av citrus och hade en underton av mint.

"Vad är det i den? Den var riktigt god." Flickan log.

"Jag gjorde den. Det är 'Scutters citron-feber blandat med mintbegär." Sade hon.

"Ja, den är verkligen god. Jag är Dean förresten."

"Och jag heter Emmy." Sade hon, de blev avbrutna av att Samantha klev fram mot dem.

"Kom nu Em, vi ska dansa." Hon såg med en nedvärderande blick på Dean och drog iväg med Emmy. Dean blev lämnad kvar med en underligt tom känsla i magen. Han ville lära känna den där Emmy mer, varför hade han aldrig lagt märke till henne förut? Hon var rent utsagt vacker. Parvati kom skuttandes mot honom lite vinglig.

"Dansa med mig!" Ropade hon glatt och spillde ut drickan som hon höll i handen. _Oj, mycket dricka på kort tid._ Tänkte Dean när den allt för berusade Parvati grep tag i Deans tröjärm och drog honom med sig ut till mitten av dansgolvet. Hon drog honom tätt intill sig och började röra sig i takt till musiken. Hon var mycket smidig och det märktes att hon hade gjort det otaliga gånger förut. Dean gjorde sitt bästa med att hänga med och han hade faktiskt roligt samtidigt. Parvatis rörelser drog henne tätare och tätare in mot Dean och han kunde känna hennes varma hud mot sin. Den extremt korta klänningen hon bar var tajt och u-ringningen var nästan lite för mycket. Dean kände pulsen öka och han höll henne tajtare. Parvati verkade inte ha något emot det. Hon lade sina mjuka händer på Deans axlar och log det där bedårande leendet som Dean älskade. Med hennes klackar var hon nästan lika lång som Dean. Parvatis ansikte kom närmare Dean och han drog in ett kort andetag innan Parvatis mjuka och glansiga läppar trycktes mot hans. Hon grep tag i Deans hår och han höll hennes midja i ett stadigt grepp. Det brann i hans kropp, hur länge hade han inte önskat att få kyssa Parvati som han gjorde nu? Länge stod de och kysstes och när de släppte varandra såg han att hon var alldelens rödrosig om kinderna. Med ett hemlighetsfullt leende drog hon iväg Dean mot en mörk dörr och Dean gjorde inte motstånd.


	4. Besvikelse

**Besvikelse.**

Jag såg på hur Dean lättsamt kysste den där äckliga tjejen från Gryffindor. Jag som ville lära känna honom. Jag som i hemlighet hade gått och längtat efter Dean. Dean Thomas. Och nu kända jag hur avundsjukans monster härjade inuti mig. Om bara inte Sam hade kommit och dragit iväg mig från honom hade det kanske varit jag som kysst Dean. Nej, den tanken stod jag inte ut med. Med tårar brännandes innanför mina ögonlock såg jag hur Gryffindortjejen drog med honom in till en av de bakre kamrarna. Vad var det med mig? Hade jag blivit förälskad i Dean? Eller varför gjorde det så ont att se dem dra iväg? För det var inte svårt att lista ut vad som skulle ske där inne. De två var ju trots allt båda sjutton år. Eller kanske arton, eftersom de båda var ett år äldre än mig. Besviken styrde jag mina steg mot utgången. Allt det festhumör som jag hade samlat upp det senaste dygnet var som bortblåst. Dean var allt jag kunde tänka på, och vad han och den andra tjejen höll på med där inne. Jag hade aldrig gjort det förut, men Dean kanske var en sådan som gjorde det hela tiden? Vad visste jag, jag hade bara pratat med honom i ungefär tjugo sekunder, och under de tjugo sekunderna hann han ge mig en komplimang. För visst hade han sagt att drickan jag blandade var jättegod? Jag kom inte ihåg, allt jag kunde komma ihåg var hans blanka, mörka hy och de svarta, djupa ögonen. Den korta pratstunden med honom hade gett mig hopp. Jag kände hur monstret inom mig utvecklades till en tjock klump i halsen. Skulle jag gråta för Dean? Hur ful får man vara? I ren panik sprang jag ut ur trollhålan och letade upp första bästa toalett att gömma mig på. Väl inne började tårarna rinna. _Varför är jag så osäker och ointressant?_


	5. En kluven Dean

**En kluven Dean.**

Parvati vinglade in i rummet innanför och drog med Dean. Rummet var litet och tomt på människor. Rader med skolbänkar och stolar stod uppradade längst väggarna och fackor hängde här och var ner från taket. Parvati stängde dörren och log åter hemlighetsfullt åt Dean. Han kände sig med ens osäker. Vad ville hon egentligen? Dean hade gjort _det_ förut, inte minst med Ginny Weasley och Astoria Greengrass, men inte med Parvati. Dean kände sig en aning nervös.

"Kom hit." Fnittrade Parvati och lade sig på ett bord. Dean tvekade.

"Du är ju påverkad, och det ganska kraftigt." Sade han

"Vill du inte?" frågade hon förvånat, "duvet att jag egentligen inte har druckit så mycket. Det kallas att spela." Log hon och slängde av sig sina höga skor. Dean tog tveksamt några steg fram till henne. Hon log ömt mot Dean och hans blick fastnade i hennes ögon, han kunde inte stå emot. Han ville ha henne. Hon slingrade sig tätt kring honom och kysste honom sedan lade hon sig smidigt på bordet och Dean följde villigt efter.

Tårarna föll hejdlöst nu och jag kunde inte förstå varför jag grät så för en ynka kille, som jag inte kände och som dessutom troligen var mugglarfödd. Jag kom på mig själv med en elak tanke om mugglare vilket bara fick mig att gråta ännu mer. Jag var hemsk, ful och töntig. Ingen skulle någonsin tycka om mig! Dörren in till toaletten öppnades med ett gnissel och jag hörde hur någon klev in. Jag stelnade till där jag satt på toalettlocket och fick till min fasa se Dean komma insmygande. Om han vände sig om skulle han få se ynkliga mig sitt och gråta på toaletten. Han gick bort till handfatet och tvättade bort någonting från sin kind. Han lyfte upp huvudet och såg i spegeln rakt på mig. Han spärrade upp ögonen och snurrade hastigt runt.

"Emmy! Visst är det så du heter?" Utropade han, jag snörvlade till och nickade. Inte ens mitt namn kunde han komma ihåg ordentligt. Han klev försiktigt fram till mig och såg fundersamt på mig.

"Hur är det med dig?" Han satte sig på huk framför mig. Eftersom jag inte litade på att min röst skulle hålla ryckte jag bara på axlarna. Och ännu en tår föll ner från min kind. Dean satte handen mot min kind och fångade upp den.

"Är det någon som har gjort illa dig?" Undrade han svagt. Och vad skulle jag svara på det?

"Äh… det är så fånigt bara." Mumlade jag med skrovlig röst.

"Jo, du kanske inte vill berätta. Vi känner ju trots allt inte varandra så bra. Om du vill kan jag gå och hämta din vän Sam eller någon annan." Sade Dean. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, hon skulle bara göra saken värre, och det är ingen stor grej egentligen." Sade jag och drog av ett papper till att torka näsan.

"Vad gör du här?" Frågade jag men ångrade mig direkt. Vilken dum fråga! Varför går man till toaletten för? Det var ju uppenbart, men han verkade inte tycka ett jag var dum.

"Äh, jag skulle bara tvätta av mig lite." Sade han och det jag befarade fick jag bekräftat, de hade alltså gjort det.

"Aha, var det hon från din klass?" slank det ur mig, "förlåt! Jag…" Jag blev avbruten.

"Parvati? Nej." Sade han lite generat.

"Men jag såg er två gå in själva i rummet…" Mumlade jag. Så pinsamt att prata om detta med Dean. Men han skyndade sig att förklara.

"Nej, vi gjorde ingenting. Jag lovar", sade han. "varför nu det spelar någon roll." Fortsatte han lite tystare. Talade han alltså sanning? Hade det inte blivit någon mellan Dean och den där Parvati.

"Åh, jaså. Jag trodde att ni var tillsammans." Sade jag och försökte spela oberörd, samtidigt som jag reste mig från det stenhårda toalettlocket och gick fram till speglarna för att fixa till mig. Jag såg hemsk ut.

"Nej, verkligen inte. Hon är aldelens för cool för mig." Sade han med ett lätt skratt. Jag log.

"Jo, jag känner igen mig." Sade jag.


	6. Vackrast

**Vackrast.**

Dean kände sig lite förvånad. Visste hon hur det var att jämt vara sist och för mesig för alla andra av ens kompisar? Emmys mascara hade runnit och ögonskuggan var nästan helt borta på ena ögat, ändå var hon söt. Det blev tyst mellan dem. Och Emmy återvände till att försöka rätta till sitt smink. Dean kände hur han ville slå den som fått henne att gråta, Emmy var så fin och verkade vara så vänlig, vem skulle vilja göra illa henne?

"Åh, det här kommer aldrig att gå." Suckade hon.

"Här, du kan ju alltid tvätta bort det." Sade han och gav lite mer papper till henne.

"Då ser jag ut som en idiot." Sade hon.

"Nej, jag tycker du är söt." Dean kände hur han rodnade, vad var det med honom? Var han åtta år eller? Det var i varje fall så gammal han kände sig istället för arton.

"Tack, men jag vet inte om jag vill gå tillbaka till festen utan smink." Sade hon och Emmy verkade också lite generad.

"Vi behöver inte gå tillbaka till festen, om du inte vill alltså. För jag har ingen större lust att gå dit igen", sade Dean, "fast om du hellre vill vara med någon annan så förstår jag…"

"Det låter bra", avbröt Emmy och sken upp, "jag har inte heller någon lust att gå tillbaka." Dean tog en bit papper och började torka bort Emmys smink. Han undrade för en kort sekund om han gått för långt och inte borde ha gjort det men blev helt uppslukad av Emmys perfekta ansikte.

Jag slöt ögonen. Deans beröring gjorde mig alldeles varm i kroppen. Han drog försiktigt pappersservetten över min näsa och under ögonen. Jag öppnade ögonen och såg in i hans ansikte. De korpsvarta ögonen såg mjukt tillbaka på mig. Mitt blod rusade i kroppen och jag kände hur ansiktet blev varmt. _Hoppas bara att jag inte är allt för röd i ansiktet._ Suckade jag. Dean smekte försiktigt min kind och log.

"Sminket är borta." Sade han enkelt och fortsatte smeka min haka. Han stod riktigt nära nu. Jag kunde se varenda detalj i hans ansikte, alla ojämnheter och hans ögonfransar.

"Tack." Mumlade jag och klev ett steg närmare honom. Hans läppar snuddade vid mina, jag tryckte mina närmare honom och han smekte försiktigt min midja och drog mig närmare honom. Det spelade ingen roll vad han hade gjort med Parvati eller vad han gjort med _någon_, just nu var det bara vi två. Han omfamnade mig och kysste mig ivrigare och jag smekte hans rygg, det enda stället som jag kunde komma åt. Upphetsning pulserade genom min kropp och Deans varma kropp tätt intill min gjorde det svårt att tänka på annat än honom. Han smekte mig kring min mage och vidare till halsen och ansiktet. Han förde mig mjukt mot väggen där vi stötte i och han följde min sida försiktigt med handen och kysste min hals. Jag hoppade upp på handfatet bredvid och lutade mig framåt över honom. Dean var så perfekt! Jag smekte hans ansikte och hals och han log mot mig.

_Vad är jag för player?_ Tänkte Dean förtvivlat när han kysste Emmy. Först Parvati och sedan henne? Men han kunde inte sluta. Hennes figur var perfekt, hennes ansikte var perfekt, ja allt! Han log mot Emmy och han såg på henne att hon fortfarande var påverkad av alkoholen. Det slog honom att han inte visste hur gammal hon var, men eftersom hon inte gick i Deans årskurs så trodde han att hon gick i sjätte årskursen eftersom bara sjätte och sjundeårselever fick vara med på festen.

"Hur gammal är du?" Undrade Dean i alla fall.

"Sjutton, igår. Det är egentligen min födelsedagsfest." Mumlade Emmy. Dean tog ett steg ifrån henne.

"Verkligen?" Frågade han förvånat. Emmy nickade.

"Fast jag ville det inte, Sam fixade festen i alla fall och även om hon inte har nämnt mig än så är det nog bara en tidsfråga…" Hon avbröt sig själv. Dean såg att hon tyckte att hon sagt för mycket.

"Fortsätt du, man måste få prata ut ibland." Log han och leendet smittade av sig på Emmy.

"Det är bara det att…", hon bet sig i läppen, "alla i mitt elevhem… vi tycker olika." Sade hon. Dean förstod inte riktigt.

"Alla i Slytherin har valt Mörkrets Herres sida, men jag tycker annorlunda. Och dem tycker jag är konstig." Dean stelnade till.

"Är du en Slytherin?" Sade han tvivlande, agget mot Slytherin låg så djupt inrotad att han inte kunde låta bli att ifrågasätta. Emmy verkade höra avsmaken i hans röst.

"Men jag är inte som dem, jag tycker olika. Har jag inte nyss sagt det?" Frågade Emmy vädjande.

"Såklart du är annorlunda, förlåt. Jag kunde inte hindra mig själv, Slytherineleverna i min klass är bara så _vidriga_." Sade han. De satte sig ned på golvet bredvid varandra.

"Ja, visst är det Crabbe, Goyle och dem?" Sade Emmy, Dean nickade. Det blev tyst och de båda såg sig omkring.

"Ska vi gå någon annan stans?" föreslog Emmy.

"Ja, det låter bra. En toalett är inte riktigt bästa platsen för en första dejt. Om du vill, alltså?"

Tillade Dean osäkert. Var det ens säkert att Emmy gillade honom på samma sätt som han gillade henne? Emmy nickade och log.

"Ja, det låter bra."


	7. En som tycker som jag

**En som tycker som jag. **

Jag kunde knappt tro det, Dean verkade vara precis så som jag hade önskat. Snäll, förstående och söt. Han reste sig upp och tog min hand. Vi gick längst de unkna fängelsekorridorerna och jag ville aldrig att kvällen skulle ta slut. Klockan var efter midnatt när vi i stort sett hade vandrat runt i alla fängelsehålor.

"Vart ska vi gå nu?" Undrade jag, Dean gäspade.

"Jag är ganska trött. Kanske vi ska gå och lägga oss?" Sade han. Jag nickade lite sorgset. Innebar detta att min kväll med Dean var slut? Att det var slut med Dean över huvud taget? Dean strök mig över armen.

"Så vart ska vi sova?" Undrade han. Jag sken upp. Sova som i "sova tillsammans"?

"Tja, vi kan ju alltid sova i min sovsal, eller i din." Föreslog jag.

"Jag tror nog inte att en Gryffindor är välkommen in i ert uppehållsrum", sade Dean funsersamt, "och vi sover inte i min sovsal längre. Men jag tror jag vet det perfekta stället." Log han. Jag blev riktigt fundersam. Varför sov dem inte i sin sovsal längre? Jag frågade Dean det.

"Jo, det är så tomt när Ron Weasley och Harry Potter inte sover där längre, och plus att vi bara blir besökta av tvillingarna Carrow's hela tiden. Men följ med." Dean drog med mig upp för trapporna och vidare ut i slottet. Vi smög fram längst väggarna och lyssnade hela tiden spänt efter minska ljud från Mrs Morris eller dödsätare. Hela tiden höll vi hand. Jag log för mig själv i mörkret när vi smög högre och högre upp i tornet. _Tänk om det blir jag och Dean? En från Slytherin och en från Gryffindor. _När vi var upp på sjunde våningen stannade Dean plötsligt framför en vägg och började vanka av och an framför väggen. Jag var på vippen att fråga var han höll på med när en stor dörr, nästan som en port, visades framför oss. Jag förstod att detta måste vara vid-behov rummet.

"Välkommen till vår nya sovsal, alias motståndsrörelse." Log Dean och öppnade försiktigt porten.

Dean kunde se att Emmy inte var så nöjd över valet av sovplats. Men det var det enda riktigt säkra stället som Dean kunde komma på.

"Du gillar det inte." Fastslog han när de klev in och rader av hängmattor blev synliga. Några låg till och med och sov. Dean kunde urskilja Colin Crevey ligga i sin hängmatta och vaga snarkningar hördes runt om i rummet.

"Men jag vet inte om jag borde vara här." Viskade Emmy.

"Äh, det är lugnt. Alla som är emot Du-vet-vem är välkomna, och du är emot honom, eller hur?" Sade Dean. Hon nickade.

"Jamen, dåså." Dean tog tag runt Emmys midja och förde henne mot hans egen hängmatta som låg lite avsides, precis som han gillade. Och han märkte förnöjt att Emmy rös av välbehag när han höll henne om midjan. En extra kudde och ett täcke hade dykt upp vid hans bädd. Emmy vände sig om i hans famn och såg på honom.

"Är det säkert att jag kan sova här?" frågade hon en sista gång. Dean nickade.

"Bara du inte berättar för de andra Slytherineleverna om stället." Sade han.

"Självklart inte." Försäkrade Emmy honom. Och han trodde henne. Dean tog av sig sin tröja men Emmy stod kvar tvekandes. Det slog honom att Emmy kanske trodde att han ville att något mer skulle hända ikväll. Han log lugnande mot henne.

"Var bara lugn. Inet mer kommer hända ikväll om du inte vill. Jag kan hämta en tröja åt dig." Sade Dean och han kunde se hur Emmy slappnade av lite.

"Okej, tack." Hon log lite generat. Det gjorde inte Dean någonting. Han ville inte göra något förhastat med Emmy, det kändes så äkta och allvarligt med henne, trots att han bara känt henne några timmar. Men det kunde inte hjälpas, hon var så rar och försiktig. Oskyldig helt enkelt. Han hämtade en för tajt t-shirt som han inte använt på länge, som passade Emmy perfekt. Hon lade sig osäkert ner på bädden och Dean följde efter. Han kramade försiktigt om Emmy.

"Tack för en fantastisk första dejt." Viskade han. Emmy vände sig om och kysste honom försiktigt.

"Tack själv." Hon lade sig tillrätta på Deans arm och somnade nästan genast. Dean låg kvar vaken och strök henne över det svallande bruna håret. Hennes mörka ögonfransar fladdrade vagt ett ögonblick. Tänk om Parvati istället hade legat bredvid honom. Han rös åt tanken, nej tur att det blev som det blev. Tur att Emmy fanns, för helt plötsligt fanns det ett nytt skäl till att stanna på Hogwarts.


	8. Hånad och ovälkommen

**Hånad och ovälkommen.**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon tog det ett tag innan jag fått ordning på mina tankar. Jag såg mig omkring och upptäckte en tungt sovande Dean på min högra sida. Han höll varmt om min midja och jag kände genast hur en värme spred sig i min kropp. Jag klev försiktigt upp såg mig omkring efter ett badrum. Väl inne i ett försökte jag skölja av mig det värsta från ansiktet och till min förvåning stod en tandborste med texten "Emily Glance" på. Jag antog att den var till mig. Men när jag öppnade dörren ut igen mötte jag en missnöjd och förskräckt Lavender Brown som skrek till och väckte hela rummet.

"Vad gör en Slytherin här inne?" Ropade hon rasande. Dean skyndade fram till mig och tog min hand.

"Hon är med mig." Sade han men Lavender lyssnade inte.

"Det spelar ingen roll hur många du ligger med, Slytherinare kommer _inte_ in här!" Fortsatte hon. Jag kände hur mitt ansikte blossade upp och blev varmt av förnedring.

"Jag sa ju att jag inte borde sovit här." Mumlade jag i Deans öra.

"Aw, titta. Vi gjorde Slytherinaren lite generad." Hånade Parvati som dykt upp bredvid Lavender. Jag tittade skamset ner på mina bara fötter.

"Hörrni, hör ni inte hur ni låter?" röt Dean, "Emmy ville ge Gryffindor en chans, men inte konstigt att Slytherinhemmet har fördomar om oss. Se så ni reagerar!" Lavender såg trotsigt på Dean.

"Men hon är ju på Du-vet-vems sida! Och du ledde henne rakt in i vår håla!"

"Hon står inte alls på hans sida!" fräste Dean, "Hon har fått utstått pikar från sina egna vänner för att hon inte tycker som dem." Sade han. Jag kände mig generad för att Dean skulle behöva försvara mig.

"Snacka om att sova med fienden." Muttrade Pravati innan hon och Lavender försvann. Jag vände mig mot Dean och jag kände hur tårarna brände innanför ögonlocken igen. Jag brukade inte vara en sådan som grät vilket bara gjorde mig ännu argare när jag insåg att det var andra gången på knappt två dagar som jag grät.

"Förlåt Emmy, jag borde inte ha tagit med dig hit." Mumlade Dean.

"Äsch, det är lugnt. Jag är ju fienden." Sade jag bittert och försökte le. Han omfamnade mig och kysste min hjässa.

"Förlåt." Viskade han. Jag kände hur tårarna föll på hans tröja. Jag var så pinsam, vad var det egentligen som hände?

Dean ville så gärna vara med Emmy, under natten hade han drömt om det och nu var det allt han kunde tänka på. Nu var hon för sårbar och ledsen och han ångrade att tagit med henne till vid-behov rummet. Emmy grät tyst i hans famn, och han visste inte vad han skulle säga. Han förde henne in på toaletten och låste efter sig.

"Tack, jag vet inte vad det är för fel på mig." Snyftade hon.

"Det är inget fel på dig, det är fel på Lavender och Parvati." Protesterade Dean.

"Jag är inte så säker. De hade rätt…" Dean tystade Emmy med en kyss och hon höll honom hårt. Kanske Emmy ville vara med Dean också? Kanske, skulle de göra det. Han drog av sin tröja och Emmy stannade upp lite. Hon såg tveksamt på Dean.

"Vi behöver inte." Försäkrade Dean fast det var det enda han ville just nu.

"Nja, det är bara det att jag inte gjort det förut." Mumlade Emmy lite genant.

"Men då låter vi bli." Sade Dean säkert, han kunde förstå att Emmy var nervös.

"Nej, jag vill. Fast vi har förstås bara känt varandra ett kort tag." Hon bet sig i läppen.

"Du avgör." Viskade Dean i hennes öra. Hon drog honom längst sidan och drog av sig Deans t-shirt. _Hon vill. _Tänkte Dean lyckligt och följde efter henne ner på golvet.


	9. Chock

**Chock.**

Veckorna som gick var den lyckligaste tiden under mitt sjätte år, ja min lyckligaste tid någonsin på Hogwarts. Det hade förstås varit bättre om mina vänner från Slytherin hade pratat med mig. Men de var så trångsynta att de inte kunde acceptera mig och Dean tillsammans. Dagarna var hemska, eftersom jag då var tvungen att gå själv till och från lektioner. När Sam pratade med mig frågade hon vara om jag verkligen var allvarlig med Dean eller om jag bara drev, för övrigt så höll hon tyst och umgicks med andra. Jag kände att det bara var Dean som gjorde så att jag ville fortsätta på Hogwarts. Han var förstående och vänlig och på kvällarna drog vi oss tillbaka i något hörn av Hogwarts för att prata.

"Snart slutar vi Hogwarts." Sade Dean en kväll när vi satt på fjärde våningen lutade mot en gobeläng i ett mörkt hörn.

"_Du_ slutar snart Hogwarts. Jag har ett år kvar." Suckade jag.

"Du behöver inte gå sista året. Jag känner många som bara gick fem eller sex år." Sade Dean och lekte med mitt hår. Jag lutade mig bak mot honom och vi satt där i tystnad. Ett _pang_ hördes på samma våning och båda jag och Dean ryckte till. Ut ur mörkret skred en mörk skepnad. Jag och Dean satt som förstelnade, vi såg på varandra. Tänk om det var någon dödsätare? Och vad skulle hända om vi blev påkomna? Jag rös vid tanken. Skepnaden vandrade förbi vårt gömställe och i månskenet från ett fönster såg jag en man med mörkt flottigt hår och en krokig näsa. Det var Professor Snape. Vår rektor. Jag kände min puls öka och Dean grep min hand hårdare. Vi vågade knappt andas. Han stannade en bit bort, och tycktes vänta på någon. I fem minuter satt vi alldeles tysta utan att våga röra oss. Jag kände hur mina ben började domna när det äntligen hände något. Ytterligare ett _pang_ hördes och en klar och iskall stämma hördes genom korridoren. Det kändes som om mitt hjärta stannade och jag kände hur Dean blev alldeles stel bakom mig. För den röst som talade hade en väsande ton och ännu en mörk skepnad trädde fram. Om inte Dean hade satt sin hand för min mun hade jag skrikit rakt ut. För den som trädda fram var Voldemort.

"Severus?" Väste han.

"Ja, Herre." Svarade Professor Snape.

"Jag är mycket nöjd med hur du justerade förtrollningarna runt slottet." Sade Voldemort. Nu skakade jag av rädsla. Aldrig hade jag varit så rädd. Tanken på att Voldemort skulle hitta oss fick mig nästan att börja gråta.

"Herre, jag är rädd att det uppdraget inte gick enligt planerna. Transfereringsskyddet kommer bara att kunna upphävas fram till midnatt i natt." Sade Snape och bugade. Voldemort var tyst en stund men väste sedan lågt.

"Du har aldrig svikit mig förut, Severus. Jag var säker på at du skulle lyckas."

"Uppenbarligen är Dumbledores skydd med avancerade än jag trott, Herre." Sade Snape. Jag kunde inte förstå hur Snape kunde vara så lugn. Jag själv vågade knappt andas.

"Nåväl, jag antar att jag kan framföra mitt ärende ändå."

"Herre, varför inte bespara mig mödan med skyddet och istället mött mig utanför grindarna?" Undrade Snape.

"Skälet, Severus, håller jag för mig själv."

"Givetvis Herre."

"Och nu till själva ärendet…" Voldemort tystnade. Dean hade försökt byta ställning så tyst han kunde men uppenbarligen hade dem hört honom. Mitt hjärta bultade i superfart. Skulle de se oss?

"Vad var det, Severus? Hörde du?"

"Säkert bara slottet som knakade, Herre", sade Professor Snape besvärat, "ärendet?" Undrade han. Men Voldemort rörde sig mot vårt håll. Jag såg panikslaget på Dean och märkte att han hade trollstaven i ena handen. Var han galen? Han tänkte väl ändå inte duellera med den mest onda trollkarlen genom alla tider? Jag försökte skaka på huvudet åt honom men han var helt fokuserad på den vite mannen som kom allt närmare. Ett ljussken flammade plötslig upp från hans stav och han fick syn på oss.

"Lamslå!" Skrek Dean och vi båda flög upp från hörnet. Voldemort fick formeln att flyga in i väggen med en enda viftning med sin stav.

"Och vad är detta? Severus, du låter väl inte ungarna smyga omkring under kvällarna?" Voldemort log hånfullt mot oss. Till min fasa såg jag hur ansiktet helt saknade näsa och ögonen var med likt ormögon än mänskliga. Professor Snape såg ursinnit på oss två. Aldrig i livet att vi skulle klara oss härifrån med livet i behåll.

"Åh, en Slytherinflicka ser jag. Men om du verkligen hade varit listig som en Slytherin hade ni gjort bäst i att fly så fort ni kunde." Flinet blev ännu större i det ormliknande ansiktet. Jag rös och mina ben skakade.

"Ja, sannerligen hade ni fått levt då", mumlade Voldemort, "jag hoppas att du inte misstycker, Severus, om jag dödar dessa två _förbrytare_." Hånlog det vita ansiktet. Dean hoppade fram framför mig i ett försök att skydda vilket bara fick Voldemort att hånskratta.

"Åh, och med detta tappra mod måste du tillhöra Gryffindor. Er har jag aldrig gillat, tyvärr." Sade han med sin iskalla stämma. Varken jag eller Dean rörde en muskel. Men jag hade trollstaven redo.

"Säg farväl till din älskade." Voldemort höjde trollstaven.

"Expelliarmus!" Skrek jag och kraften i trollformeln fick Voldemort att stappla bakåt. Både jag och Dean satte av så fort vi kunde och vi hann precis runda ett hörn när en dödande förbannelse kom förbiflygande. Tårar rann och Dean ledde mig blint högre upp i slottet, antagligen mot vid-behov rummet. Jag kände mig inte säker förens vi flämtande störtade in i vid-behov rummet.

"Dean? Vad har hänt?" Hördes Parvatis förskräckta röst, den röst som jag verkligen inte ville höra.

"Det var han, vi-vet-vem! Vi såg honom!" Utbrast han, mina tårar strömmade. Jag kunde inte förstå att vi klarat oss ur det. Flera elever skockades kring oss och flämtade chockerade.

"Var någonstans?" Utbrast flera elever.

"I slottet", mumlade jag, "på fjärde våningen." Jag kunde knappt andas, alla stod så nära och alla ropade upprört. Rummet snurrade och jag kunde känna hur jag slog i golvet. Ropen blev värre men de kändes med ens mer avlägsna. Jag kunde inte se längre, allt var mörkt. Jag kunde inte se!


	10. Mörkare tider

**Mörkare tider**

Morgonen den andra maj vaknade Dean och upptäckte att Emmy inte låg bredvid honom. Var hade hon tagit vägen? När Dean hade somnat kvällen innan var hon blek efter att ha svimmat och hon hade somnat bredvid honom. Nu var hon försvunnen. Han kollade alla badrummen och skrymslen men hon fanns ingenstans. Dean visste att dem inte satt ihop, men han kunde inte låta bli att bli orolig. Tänk om Voldemort fortfarande fanns i slottet? Och tänk om Emmy råkat i knipa igen? Dean kunde inte förlora henne, för hon var den första som han älskat på riktigt. Ginny Weasley hade han gillat, men det var aldrig riktigt samma sak. Emmy förstod honom och han förstod henne. Emmy var underbar helt enkelt! Vid-behov rummet började sakta vakna till liv. Dagens lektioner var inte inställda, men ingen brydde sig om att gå. Det fanns värre saker än att strunta i lektioner, och alla undrade samma sak; _fanns Voldemort fortfarande kvar i slottet?_ Ingen ville bege sig utanför deras säkra tillhåll. Dean frågade runt efter Emmy, men ingen hade sett henne. Och de hade inte lagt märke till henne heller, eftersom hon var en Slytherinelev så gillade ingen att ha henne i närheten. Utan att ha något annat alternativ begav sig Dean ut i slottet för att leta.

Tystnaden var total. Min sjätte anteckningsbok var snart full. Mest klotter och känslor var nedskrivet. Ingenting vettigt, bara Dean, Dean och Dean. Nu satt jag på min säng i sovsalen och skrev ner allt som hade hänt.

_Jag kan inte förstå allt som hänt! Den enda vän jag har kvar på Hogwarts är Dean för ingen Slytherin pratar med mig. Dem med sin idiotiska renblodsmani! Hatar det! Mörker omger Hogwarts och Mörkrets Herre kommer närmare inpå oss. Jag kan märka det, och jag såg honom igår. Voldemort! Chockerande, och jag vet inte om jag fortfarande är i chock. Jag var bara en hårsmån nära döden. Men Dean gör allt för mig, han är där för mig. Och jag älskar honom verkligen! _

Helt otroligt att allt i slutändan handlade om Dean. Dörren till sovsalen öppnades och Sam klev in. Hon kastade en enda blick på mig och tvärstannade i dörröppningen.

"Jag trodde inte att du vågade visa dig här." Sade hon hånfullt.

"Det är min sovsal lika mycket som din." Svarade jag. Hon fnös.

"Jag trodde att du sover där de andra Gryffindorarna gömmer sig. Och varför går du inte på lektionerna?"

"Det finns viktigare saker, Sam", hon ryckte till när jag sade hennes namn, "Jag har saknat dig."

"Viktigare saker huh? Det är bara nåt som _dem_ har lurat i dig. Skolan är allt för oss, och det enda du bryr dig om är en idiot!" Jag förstod att _dem_ var Gryffindoreleverna, och att idioten var Dean.

"Dean är ingen idiot." Viskade jag.

"Passa dig så att du inte blir med barn bara", fnös hon och flinade, "eller det kanske redan är försent?" Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Oroa dig inte." Muttrade jag.

"Usch! Så du har gjort det med _honom_?" Sam lät uppriktigt äcklad.

"Varför bryr du dig?", skrek jag, "Du har ju inte pratat med mig på evigheter!" Tårarna var nära nu och det gjorde mig bara ännu argare.

"Jag bryr mig om dig Em, men jag kan inte vara vän med dig om du valt den sidan. Harry Potter är borta. Antagligen död eller fångad, Mörkrets Herre kommer vinna. Och jag tänker _inte_ välja den förlorande sidan." Med de sista orden försvann hon ut. Jag var trött på utfrysningen och jag kände att den enda som jag kunde vara mig själv med var Dean så därför kändes det bra när jag var på väg tillbaka till sjunde våningen och till honom.

Dean hade inte hittat Emmy, han kunde bara hoppas att hon befann sig i Slytherins sällskapsrum. Han hade däremot stött på Minerva McGonagall och hon hade gett honom dagens Daily Prophet och bett honom att genast ta sig tillbaka till gömstället. Stämningen i vid-behov rummet var dyster när han klev in.

"Spana in det här!" hojtade Dean när han klev in, "Harry Potter har brutit sig in i Gringotts." Endast en liten notis om det fanns på en sida, men det var tillräckligt för att få alla att rusa till Dean. Flera "Wow" hördes och uppmuntrade mumlanden. Så hände allt på en gång.

"Hörrni." Hördes Nevilles röst. Alla vände sig om, och där porträttet som ledde till Svinhuvudet fanns stod tre personer. En kvinna med tjockt, brunt hår, en längre, rödhårig man och en kortare man med svart hår och glasögon. Dean kunde knappt tro sina ögon. Det var Harry, Ron och Hermione! Tumultet bröt ut med ens. Hurrande, applåder och visslingar hördes överallt. Hoppet brusade upp inom Dean och han instämde i det allmänna glädjeruset. De hade verkligen klarat sig ända till Hogwarts!


	11. Striden

**Striden**

Rektorn hade samlat alla elever i stora salen, jag stod med alla Slytherinelever och väntade spänt på vad som skulle ske. En bit bort skymtade jag Dean, men vem var den mörkhårige killen bredvid honom?

"Jag har fått veta…", sade rektor Snape, "att tidigare ikväll, har Harry Potter blivit sedd i Hogsmead." Mumlande bröt ut och förvånat vände ja mig mot killen som stod bredvid Dean, kunde det verkligen vara Harry?

"Nu. Om någon har information om var Potter befinner sig just nu, så ber jag er kliva fram… nu." Det var dödstyst. Men den svarthåriga killen klev fram. Det var Harry Potter! Jag flämtade till, och jag var inte den enda som gjorde det. Att Harry Potter bara helt plötsligt befann sig på Hogwarts var näst intill otroligt. Jag såg på Dean och han mötte min blick. Det var inte över. Så länge Harry levde så visste jag att spelet inte var över, för Harry var motståndarnas symbol. Voldemort kunde fortfarande störtas.

Innan jag visste ordet av hade Professor Snape flytt och hela salen vibrerade av jubel. Men jag visste det och andra elever också. Där Harry Potter var skulle också Voldemort finnas, det var bara en tidsfråga innan han var här. McGonagall verkade också inse det för helt plötsligt fanns vuxna och tidigare elever där för att hjälpa. Jag hade ingen aning om hur de tagit sig till Hogwarts men jag kände igen vår före-detta professor Lupin och Harry Potters vänner Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger bland många andra. Allmän förvirring rådde och från att haft varit en vanlig vardagskväll till att rusta Hogwarts för strid var en omvändning som ingen räknat med.

"Professorn, vi som inte vill stanna kvar och slåss? Vad ska vi göra?" Det var Pansy Parkingson som frågade.

"Ni kan ta er ut via vid-behov rummet på sjunde våningen." Svarade McGonagall kort innan hon satte en grupp vuxna i arbete. Mina ögon sökte efter Dean, men jag kunde inte hitta honom.

"Em, kom!" Hörde jag Sam ropa någonstans ifrån. Kanske hon brydde sin om mig i alla fall? I stort sett hela Slytherinskaran var på väg bort ifrån stora salen, även mindre elever från andra elevhem. Jag såg att dem som stannade från Gryffindor var nästan halva elevhemmet. Men jag kunde inte se Deans mörka hy bland dem.

"Om du letar efter den där Gryffindoraren så såg jag han följa skaran upp till sjunde våningen." Försäkrade Sam mig som helt plötsligt gick bredvid mig. Jag nickade osäkert och Sam föste mig vidare med strömmen av elever.

Dean var överlycklig över att det var fart i slottet. Visst, de förberedde sig för ett slag, men Dean stortrivdes. Han rusade upp för trapporna tillsammans med Mr. Weasley och Kinsley överväldigad över all rörelse. De mindre barnen såg sig oroligt omkring och Dean kunde bara hoppas på att Emmy befann sig på väg genom passagen till svinhuvudet och på väg till tryggheten.

"Den här sidan behöver fler man." Avgjorde Mr. Weasley. Dean nickade och var genast på väg ner igen. Väl i stora salen fördelades uppgifter till höger och vänster.

"Mr. Thomas! Hjälp oss med skyddförtrollningarna!" Ropade Professor Flitwick och vinkade med sin lilla hand. Han kunde känna spänning i luften. Och kanske var detta den slutliga striden mellan Voldemort och trollkarlssamhället?

Jag var nästan inne i vid-behov rummet när en sak slog mig. Dean skulle aldrig fly från striden! Han var en Gryffindor och en vän till Harry Potter, han fanns antagligen någonstans i slottet och hjälpte till. Så korkad jag hade varit som trott på Sam, hon kunde inte bry sig mindre om Dean. Hon ville bara vara i säkerhet. Med ett ryck försökte jag slita mig loss ifrån Sams grepp. Men hon var beredd.

"Nej, Em. Du följer med! Aldrig att du får offra ditt liv för den idioten!" Skrek hon. Och jag kämpade ursinnigt emot. Hon hade alltid varit starkast, men den här gången var min vilja starkare än hennes.

"Släpp mig!" Gormade jag ursinnigt och lyckades dra mig loss. Ena armen på min klädnad hade slitits upp av dragkampen men jag brydde mig inte om det.

"Kom tillbaka Em! Du kommer att dö!" Skrek Sam gällt. Men jag lyssnade inte längre på henne. Dean var det enda skälet till att jag orkat levt igenom sjätte året, den sista tiden i alla fall, och jag skulle hitta honom till varje pris. Han var mitt skäl till att jag var kvar på Hogwarts. Knuffandes sprang jag igenom kön och nedåt mot bottenplanet när jag körde en iskall röst tala ovanför mig. Jag kände genast igen Voldemorts röst, den hade personligen talat till mig en gång, för knappt två dagar sedan. Som förstelnad stannade jag mitt i ett steg och barn runtomkring mig skrek av fasa. Rösten talade om att strid var onödigt och att det enda Voldemort ville ha var Harry Potter. Rösten trängde in i märg och ben och jag kände mig plötsligt iskall. Och så såg jag för min inre syn det hånfulla leendet i det ormliknande ansiktet. Om hur han med glädje i rösten hade talat om att döda mig och Dean. Jag såg hur det bleka ljuset från Voldemorts tända stav gav honom ett skräckinjagande utseende med avsaknad av näsa och riktiga pupiller.

Jag rös och så var rösten försvunnen. Barnen sprang värre än någonsin nu och det enda jag kunde göra var att leta på Dean, den enda jag någonsin älskat.

Orden "_Ge mig Harry Potter_" Ringde i öronen på Dean, men han var för upptagen med försvarsformlerna för att tänka vidare på saken. _Voldemort trodde väl ändå inte att alla skulle ge upp bara för att han bad om det? _Tänkte Dean. Nej, alla skulle kämpa! Det var kaos i slottet nu, överallt sprang lärare och elever, och även andra människor som Dean inte hade sett förut. Han kunde bara gissa på att dem kommit till Hogwarts genom Svinhuvudet.


	12. Det du håller kärt

Oj, förlåt så mycket! Jag råkade lägga upp något helt annat tidigare! Men jag hoppas att det blir rätt nu.  
>_<p>

**Det du håller kärt**

När det inte längre fanns några försvarsformler att kasta över Hogwarts så gick Dean tillbaka till stora salen, att vänta var inget för Dean. All spänning och oro, att inte veta var som skulle komma. Dean var bara en utav många som oroligt vankade av och an i salen. Det rådde total tystnad. Då och då hördes oroväckande smällar utanför, som om någon försökte bryta sönder skyddet runt om dem. En efter en minskade antalet väntande människor, de begav sig till sina poster. Dean sökte efter Mr. Weasley i folkmassan och med en tyst nick så följde han efter Mr. Weasley och sin grupp upp mot sjukhusflygelns våning. Väntan var lång, men tillslut ryckte alla till när de såg skyddsbarriärerna runt Hogwarts försvinna. Mörka skuggor av rök flög in över slottet och landade som gestalter. De var dödsätare med masker. En man landade precis bakom Dean som reagerade på mindre än en sekund.

"Lamslå!" Tjöt han och kände hur förbannelsen träffade målet. Flera dödsätare landade och förbannelserna ven överallt. Dean sköt iväg lamslagning efter lamslagning. Han vågade inte använda någon oförlåtlig förbannelse. Det var fel, trots att han visste att motståndarsidan använde dem. Dean och Mr. Weasley kämpade, rygg mot rygg medan Nymhpadora Tonks och Remus Lupin kastade förbannelser längre bort. Paren duellerade längre in mot den gigantiska klockan som satt i tornet och de klev ut på rangliga bräder. En dödsätare föll flera meter och landade med ett obehagligt krasch i marken med huvudet före. Deans uppmärksamhet vändes för ett tag ner mot den bedrövliga synen nedanför och en blixt av ljus träffade honom i axeln. Han tappade fotfästet och ramlade över. I ren panik sökte fingrarna efter något att gripa tag i och ett löshängande rep som höll ihop några bräder blev hans räddning. En obehaglig svindel drabbades Dean av när han tvingades titta ner. Försiktigt drog han sig mot en plattform att kunna hoppa ner på. En dödsätare fick syn på honom och sköt en lamslagningsbesvärjelse mot honom. Det sista Dean såg när han förlorade greppet var hur Nymphadora föll av en dödande förbannelse och hur Lupin förtvivlat skrek av raseri och sorg. _Hoppas du är i säkerhet, Emmy. _Tänkte han.

Det var svårt att ta sig nedåt när alla sprang mot mig i motsatt riktning, men det gick tillslut och jag landade på entréplanet med andan i halsen. Mitt enda mål var att leta rätt på Dean. Professor Flitwick kom rusande förbi och jag stoppade honom genom att sträcka ut handen. Han tvärnitade.

"Åh, Miss… um, ja… jag har lite ont om…"

"Professorn", avbröt jag, "har du sett Dean Thomas?" Undrade jag med en gäll ton i rösten.

"Jo, han var här för en stund sedan, men skulle upp till sjunde våningen…" pep Flitwick, "men är ni över sjutton år?" Frågade han sedan. Någon stans hördes en illavarslande smäll och stenar som smällde i golvet.

"Ja, ja det är jag." Suckade jag.

"Men… jag visste inte att en Slytherin stannade kvar för att kämpa." Flitwick såg misstänksamt på mig.

"Du står väl inte på deras sida?" Han kisade upp på mig som för att bedöma mig och jag kände ilskan koka upp. Var det så omöjligt med en snäll Slytherinelev?

"Nej, så klart jag inte gör!" röt jag, "Jag letar efter Dean Thomas! Min Pojkvän!" Skrek jag ut så att några andra förbipasserande nyfiket stannade upp för en sekund. Det kändes bra att få skrika lite, men stackars Flitwick såg alldeles chockad ut.

"Åhh… på så vis…"

"Sa ni nyss att han var på sjunde våningen?" Frågade jag spänt. Flitwick nickade och jag stannade inte längre kvar där utan började rusa upp för trapporna igen, samma väg som jag sprungit ned för, för bara några sekunder sedan.


	13. Återigen oskiljbara

**Återigen oskiljbara**

När jag sedan några minuter senare hade rusat upp till våning nummer sju var jag helt färdig. Blodet pumpade genom min kropp och syrebristen fick mig att se suddigt. Jag flämtade hysteriskt efter andan men fortsatte sakta springa genom en mörk korridor som inte var blockerad av bråte. En mörk skugga rörde sig bakom mig och jag hann precis snurra runt och ducka för en dödande förbannelse som ven förbi.

"Petrificus totalus!" Ropade jag och träffade dödsätaren som flög bakåt och landade på golvet, stel som en pinne. Jag fortsatte springa och svängde runt ett illa tilltygat hörn för att sedan fortsätta i nästa riktning. Jag hade ingen idé om vart Dean skulle kunna befinna sig, men jag bestämde mig för att fortsätta springa tills jag fann honom. Rop och skrik hördes överallt när jag skyndade genom korridor efter korridor. Jag insåg snart att jag var vilse. Aldrig under mina sex år på skolan hade jag besökt Hogwarts södra del så här högt upp. Jag vände mig om och sprang tillbaka en bit men insåg snart att jag inte skulle kunna hitta tillbaka. Totalt vilsen stannade jag i korsningen för att hämta andan och det var då jag hörde honom. Dean skrek ursinnigt en bit bort. Jag fick fart på mina slutkörda ben igen och hann precis se Dean tappa greppet från en träbro i luften och falla flera meter.

"Neeej!" Skrek jag och sprang fram till kanten som skiljde platån jag stod på från ett hål rakt ner ett tiotal meter.

"Aresto momentum!" Tjöt jag och siktade på Dean. Hans kropp stannade upp mitt i fallet och landade sedan mjukt på golvet nedanför. Dödsätaren som knuffat ner Dean såg förvånat på mig innan han sköt förbannelse efter förbannelse mot mig. Jag avvärjde dem lätt. Han sköt sedan en ner mot Dean.

"Det där låter du bli! Lamslå!" Skrek jag och träffade dödsätaren mitt i mellangärdet. Han flög bakåt in i en vägg flera meter bakom och landade avsvimmad på golvet.

"Emmy?" Hördes en röst nerifrån hålet.

"Jaa?" Stammade jag. Hur skadad var han?

"Mår du bra?" Ropade jag ner.

"Ja, bara fint. Se hur det går för Lupin och Tonks." Fick jag till svar. Jag såg mig oroligt omkring och upptäckte två gestalter längre bort. Försiktigt klev jag fram till dem.

"Hur mår dem, Emmy?" Hördes Deans röst. Mina ben skakade och det tog en stund för mig att samla mig och svara.

"Dom är döda." Snyftade jag.

När Dean sedan klättrat upp var det tyst på våning sju. Var de andra dödsätarna tagit vägen visste ingen utav oss. Han sprang fram till mig och omfamnade mig. Skakande grät jag på hans axel och Dean kramade mig ännu hårdare. När jag sedan samlat mig letade vi efter kvarvarande dödsätare.

"Min stav är borta!" Utropade Dean förtvivlat och jag vände mig om för att leta efter hans stav. Då kände jag en enorm smärta ila upp längst benet och jag kände hur jag föll ner på golvet utan att hinna ta emot mig själv. Ett hånskratt fyllde våningen och en dödsätare med grått går och avsaknad av ett öga klev fram bakom ett hörn. Smärtan dunkade genom vänster ben och jag försökte dra mig längre och längre bak i rummet. Min Slytherinkappa fastnade här och var i flisor i bräderna men jag ryckte förtvivlat i den så att den gav med sig. Ett spår av blod fanns där jag nyss krupit, men jag vågade inte se ner på benet. Dödsätaren höjde sin stav men hann inte uttala någon förbannelse. Dean tacklade mannen från sidan och han stapplade hejdlöst iväg en bit. Dean rusade fram till mig och drog mig in mot väggen. Mannen samlade sig och kom rusande mot oss. Blint siktade jag med trollstaven mot dödsätaren samtidigt som Dean också grep tag i den.

"Avada kedavra!" Skrek han och den gröna blixten träffade mannen i ansiktet. Stendöd föll han ner på golvet med ett enormt brak, och jag brast i gråt av ren chock och förtvivlan. Dean andades häftigt och jag såg att även han hade tårar i ögonen. Hade vi verkligen dödat en människa.

"Jag… jag kunde inte låta honom…" Han avslutade aldrig meningen utan kramade istället om mig hårt. Vi satt där ett tag och lyssnade på de dova smällarna ifrån slottet. Då hördes Voldemorts iskalla röst igen. Den ekade från korridor till korridor och fick mig att skaka av köld och rädsla.

"Ni har kämpat tappert. Lord Voldemort vet att sätta värde på tapperhet. Men ni har ändå lidit svåra förluster. Om ni fortsätter gör motstånd mot mig, kommer ni alla att dö, en efter en. Jag önskar inte att detta ska hända. Varenda droppe magiskt blod som går till spillo är en förlust och ett slöseri." Jag lyssnade på rösten som om den var det enda som existerade, jag kunde inte få grepp om något annat än den fruktansvärda stämman som genljöd mitt huvud.

"Lord Voldemort är barmhärtig. Jag beordrar mina styrkor att omedelbart dra sig tillbaka. Ni har en timme på er. Ta hand om era döda under värdiga former. Vårda era sårade…" Mer ville jag inte höra. Med en beslutsamet som jag inte trodde att jag hade ignorerade jag Voldemorts röst och såg istället på Dean. Han skakade också beslutsamt sitt huvud, som om han försökte få ur rösten ur sitt huvud, trots att orden ekade genom slottets alla vrår. Vi tog varandra i händerna och reste oss upp. Jag hann knappt ställa mig upp innan jag sjönk ner på golvet igen, stönandes av smärta. Jag grep hastigt om mitt ben och kände hur mina händer blev varma av blod. Skräckslaget såg jag ner på mitt ben och var nära att svimma. Jag hade aldrig sett så mycket blod i hela mitt liv. Benet hade ett djupt jack från vaden upp till knäskålen och det strömmade blod ned för mitt ben och bildade en pöl på golvet. Ett panikslaget pip hördes ur min strupe och Dean viskade lugnande till mig.

"Emmy, svimma inte. Allt kommer bli bra." Han drog av sig sin Hogwartskappa och rev av fållen för att göra ett provisoriskt förband.

"Jag kan inte komma på några helande trollformler…" Mumlade han panikslaget och lindade hastigt fållen kring mitt ben. Jag andades i korta stötar och blundade för att inte kräkas. Dean lyfte snabbt upp mig i sin famn och satte av i rask takt mot trapporna.

"Dean?" Viskade jag.

"Mmh."

"Vad kommer hända med oss?" Andades jag och kände illamåendet inom mig bli starkare.

"Allt kommer bli bra, det lovar jag." Svarade Dean och började springa ned för trapporna med mig i sina armar. Jag höll fortfarande min stav i ett fast grepp.

"Hur kan man lova en sådan sak?" Snyftade jag och såg upp på Deans illa tilltygade ansikte. Han hade rispor i ansiktet som blödde och jag kände hur han haltade.

"Jag har ingen aning…" Dean rusade ned för några trappor till och plötsligt befann vi oss i Stora Salen. Jag kände mig vimmelkantig men fick ändå en uppfattning om vad som fanns i rummet. Det lågt flera dussin skadade och döda i rummet, jag kunde se familjen Weasley stå samlad runt en död, Ginny Weasleys ansikte var rödflammigt av gråt och en bit ifrån låg också Collin Creevy. Jag kände igen honom från lektionerna som vi haft tillsammans. Vem mer hade dött? Jag kunde inte låta bli att tänka på dödsätaren som jag och Dean hade dödat tillsammans. Vi hade faktiskt dödat den mannen. Han hade säkert en familj eller någon som skulle sakna honom, och nu hade jag och Dean förstört deras liv.


End file.
